parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arctic Fox
The Arctic fox (Vulpes lagopus), also known as the white fox, polar fox, or snow fox, is superbly adapted for life at sub-zero temperatures. While this species is best known for its pristine, white winter coat, during the summer, the coat becomes brown on the upperparts, with light grey or white underpart, and is half as thick. In addition, to the ‘white’ form of Arctic fox, a ‘blue’ form also occurs, which in some areas is light brown with a bluish sheen in the winter or dark brown to black in other areas, but becoming chocolate brown in the summer. The dense, woolly coat of this species has the best insulative properties of all mammals, and helps this species survive at temperatures of -50 degrees Celsius in the wild, and up to -80 degrees Celsius during captive tests. Some other adaptations for life in the Arctic include small, heavily furred ears and a short nose to reduce heat loss, as well as fur on the soles of the feet, giving the name in latin “hare foot”, and increased blood flow to the feet pads to prevent freezing. Roles * It played Jack Frost in Rise of the Animal Guardians Gallery Arctic-fox-wallpaper-9766-10161-hd-wallpapers.jpg Vulpes Lagopus.jpg Choose-Animal_Arctic-Fox.png 13image.jpg 5A809D09-1BFE-44C1-A087-14BD2F505E82.jpeg Star meets Arctic Fox.png Lincoln Loud meets Arctic Fox.png Books EF3D097B-F941-47B3-8F3E-38761DB734B2.jpeg FDF2C4C4-7DC2-4C56-BD13-B356FAE6583D.jpeg C42034CD-2FFD-49FB-BEC3-D0788B3F5018.jpeg E82F2722-EFAF-4C0F-9323-99279BB1AF28.jpeg 945E8F57-6740-4AC5-A2F3-4C8AB3ADEE42.jpeg 80E941B3-1553-4C6C-92CA-381CA44D2205.jpeg 7E3EC705-BEBB-4D40-835E-03D48A5BD56A.jpeg D313CFEA-D891-4D62-8D57-2DE59714012A.jpeg F19A061E-9E3C-4612-9D59-306D8B9E861B.jpeg 6ECC05CD-9382-48DA-AB17-99DA27E90966.jpeg 74B893FB-860D-4838-9202-0974918D3468.jpeg 00107157-D88A-45D7-8596-84A8225CD3B3.jpeg 1BBC956B-9501-477A-9891-9BEA4B9C7CBF.jpeg 376F631E-9356-4831-A9BE-624D6A34F835.jpeg F28C1EB7-B71C-4A4E-AAE4-160ED580D955.jpeg 13BDE03D-4F75-4E1C-9EA8-D16A47D34FB0.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg 87590251-6F06-4214-9226-3560E25DB16F.jpeg See Also * Red Fox * Culpeo * Bat-Eared Fox * Grey Fox * Fennec Fox * Swift Fox * Kit Fox * Cape Fox * Ruppell's Fox * Tibetan Fox * Corsac Fox * Pampas Fox * Crab-Eating Fox Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:European Animals Category:Canids Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Animals Described in 1758 Category:White Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:Camouflage (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:The Sea Mammal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals